Brendan Brady
}} Brendan Seamus Brady is the son of Seamus Brady, the half-brother of Cheryl Brady and the father to Declan and Padraig Brady, born to Brendan and his ex-wife, Eileen Brady. Eileen and Brendan also had a daughter, Niamh, who died shortly after birth. Biography August to December 2010: Arrival, making his mark in Hollyoaks, reveal of his sexuality, the arrival of Danny Houston, return of Warren Fox and turning killer Brendan arrives during a fight between his sister Cheryl Brady and Mercedes Fisher, cheryl is beside her self woth excitement when she sees Brendan whereasMalachy Fisher seems more dejected at his arrival in which Brendan spots straight away, Cheryl asks Brendan why his hereand talks about Eileen Brady who is Brendan's ex wife to which Brendan replies to Cheyl to change the subject Cheryl asks why to which Brendan replies that she cheated on him much to Cheryl's anger Cherly later takes Brendan to where she lives and asks him if his staying to which Brendan replies yes to. Brendan starts to help Cheryl run her club she decides to look for a bew manager so Cheryl interviews multiple empoyees such as Rhys Ashworth, Jacqui McQueen and Carmel Valentine however she eventually gives the manager role to her brother much to his delight and the people she interviewed dissapointment. While Brendan starts the job he gets off on the wrong foot with already employee Ste Hay as Ste takes a disliking to Brendan and the two have a tiny feud going on with the two always getting one up on one another Bren eventaully gets tired of Ste's remarks and eventually threatens him Ste finnaly gives into Brendans threats and stands up to him Brendan shockingly kisses Ste and the two have Sex, Ste feels like Brendan ahould be open about being gay but refuses and eventually hits Ste from more then one occasion this is eventually discovered by Ste's ex Amy Barnes who Brendan takes a mayjor disliking to and also Ste's 'girlfriend' Rae Wilson, Brendan tries to make Ste jelous by dating India Longford while doing this Brendan tries his best by making Amy not tell anyone about him and Ste and that she saw nothing Amy occasionally sticks up for herself but is always left uneasy by Brendan's presance, Amy does her vest however to support Ste to make sure he is safe and away from Brendan and remains quite to Rae. Brendan's long lost gangster friend Danny Houston ariives in October 2010 when his sister Cheryl has needs help in buying the local club this convosation is over heard by Carl Costello and when he hears Danny's name he recognises it and approaches Malachy Fisher to warn him that Danny is dangerous and shouldn't be trusted a worried Malachy approaches Brendan about Danny and is left more worried when Brendan tells him to back off later Brendan is put as manager of the club not long after Danny and Cheryl go into buissness also Brendan does alot of dealings for Danny including trying to get Carmel Valentine to smuggle drugs to Barcelona but Carmel was told by Ste who Brendan was sleeping with not to go later however things take a massive turn when Warren Fox returns feeling threatend by his return Danny orders Brendan to get rid of Warren at first Brendan does not want to do it Danny brings his loved ones into it however Brendan foes not back down however is taken back by Danny's confession that he spiked Brendan's ex lover Vinny's drink that lead to a car crash killing him shock Brendan at first plans to get rid of Warren but the two strike up a deal to make Danny sign his half of the club over to Warren and let Warren deal with Danny afterwoods so his not Brendan's problem any more the Brendan later asks Danny to come to the club where Danny comes to meet him however his only met by Warren and who demands if he has the papers for him to sign for Brendan's side of the club Brendan not long after comes down and both confess to stiching Danny up they tell Danny the plan was he signs half the club and Warren deals with him however not taking notice of the threat of Warren, Danny signs his share over to Warren and he walks up to Brendan and threatens Ste who Brendan is in love with and in a fit of rage to the threat Brendan headbutts Danny and then beats him with a hammer killing him Warren who witnessed Brendan doing so pulled Brendan away and comfirms his dead much to Brendan's surprise and somewhat relief the two men decide to get rid of the bofy but before doing so Brendan plants Warren bank card in Danny's suit pocket trying to set Warrn up gor the murder since that was the original plan all along. Dealing Drugs With Declan being sick, Eileen is asking Brendan for money. Not having enough, Brendan uses drugs to get it. He befriends Carmel McQueen, who is still grieving the death of her husband, and uses her to smuggle drugs into clubs and from Spain. He eventually turns her down and wants to remain friends, but that friendship ends when Carmel accidently burns the drugs. Ste catches on that Brendan is smuggling drugs, he warns Jacqui and tries to protect both Carmel and later Amy from getting involved. He only succeeds with Amy as Brendan forces him to chose which one of them he will take to Spain. When Ste finds out why Brendan needs to raise money, he expresses concern for him. In spite of Brendan warning Ste many times to not get involved in his business, Ste does it anyway and at some point Brendan stops warning him. Departure Brendan returns to Chez Chez and opens up to Ste about the abuse. Ste tells Brendan he should tell Cheryl everything. Cheryl later gets a package with a USB inside showing the night Seamus apologized for the abuse. She also discovers a gun left behind in the house by Simon Walker on the night he held Brendan and Seamus hostage. Meanwhile, a drunk Seamus shows up at the club and taunts Brendan before beating him and attempting to sexually abuse him once again. Cheryl however walks in on this and shoots her father. Ste hears the shot from outside and calls the police. Brendan comforts Cheryl and tells her everything. When the police arrive, he says that he will take the blame in order for her to live her life. He steps out onto the balcony with the gun lodged in the back of his belt. He puts his hands to his head and shouts to the police: "My name is Brendan Seamus Brady from North Dublin, and this is my final confession. I am responsible for the murders of Daniel Houston, Michael Cornish, Florence Brady, D.I Walker and Seamus Brady, my father. No one died that didn't deserve to die." Cheryl then notices that the bullets are in the pocket of Brendan's jacket, which he has left with her; realising what he intends to do, she screams that the gun isn't loaded, hoping the police will hold their fire. Ste tries to push past police. Brendan then mutters to himself, "In the next life, Steven." He shuts the door to Chez Chez and pulls his gun on police, meaning to be shot dead by their snipers. A bullet hits him and he collapses. In the next episode (Brendan's last) it is revealed that the gunshot wasn't lethal, and he is seen in hospital. He and Ste talk before the police drag Brendan away. He tells Steven that he changed everything. Brendan Seamus Brady is then escorted to prison. Kill Count Murders *Danny Houston-December 2010: Bashed to death with a hammer as Warren Fox watches on in the basement of Chez Chez after Danny threatens to kill Ste. *Flo Brady-September 2012: Smothered as she embraced him after pleading for his forgiveness. *Simon Walker-March 2013: Kicked in front of an oncoming train at the end of his and Brendan's fight. *Total: 3 When (in December 2010) Danny Houston threatened to kill Ste Hay Brendan saw red and picked up the hammer and bashed Danny to death Warren Fox was witness to this and he helped Brendan dispose of Danny's body. In 2012 Brendan found out from his dying grandmother Flo that she had known his father Seamus Brady was sexually abusing him but had failed to try to prevent it. Brendan, angered and upset, killed her. In March 2013, Walker's campaign of vengeance against Brendan, which threatened the lives of everyone Brendan loved, culminated in a fight between the two enemies on a railway viaduct. Walker got the upper hand, until Brendan managed to push Walker into the path of an oncoming train. That same week, after his sister Cheryl Brady killed their father, Brendan confessed to responsibility for five deaths, in the expectation that his subsequent attempt at 'suicide by cop' would be successful. First And Last Lines "Surprise!" (First line to his sister Cheryl Brady) --- "You changed everything, Steven. Everything!" (Final line to Ste Hay before Brendan Is taken to Prison) Trivia and Awards Brendan was originally meant to be in the show for six months, leaving at the intended conclusion of the domestic abuse storyline with Ste. Owing to the character's popularity, however, he eventually stayed on for just over two and a half years. Emmett won several awards for his portrayal of Brendan Brady. British Soap award (2011) - Best Newcomer and Best Villain British Soap award (2013) - Best Partnership along with Kieron Richardson (making them the first and thus far only LGBTQ+ pairing to win this award.) Inside Soap Awards (2011) Best Love Triangle - Rae/ Ste/ Brendan. Notes Brendan Brady on villains wiki Intro Brendan had two introduction shots. 2010-2011: Brendan's first shot had a close-up of Brendan standing in a room of candles stroking his moustache with his mouth wide open, he then shuts his mouth looks suspicious and quickly turns away and does a small spin. 2011-2013: Brendan's second and final shot has Brendan standing in the same room but this time he is standing far away from the camera holding a handful of cards, he then throws the cards and one of them passes the camera and reveals the Hollyoaks logo. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:2010 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:Brady family Category:Managers Category:Drug dealers Category:Club employees Category:Club owners Category:Killers Category:Convicts Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:Residents of 28a Fern Street Category:Longmere Prison inmates Category:Past characters Category:Sexual abuse victims